Tinkerbell And The New World
by NaruSaku1991
Summary: I wrote this story so that Tinkerbell fans could read it and enjoy it, The story takes place immediately after Secret of the Wings.


Tinker Bell and the New World

By; Blake Hosier

Copyright, 2014

Prologue:

Tink and the girls were on their way back to Pixie Hollow from Troll Land, they were almost to the border of Troll Land and Gnowg, when Rosetta saw something odd in the grass nearby, she walked into the forest of grass, to find out it was that she saw. Sil and Fawn had seen it as well, but they didn't want to get lost, like they did when they were exploring Fairytopia, and kept on walking towards home, Tinker Bell, Periwinkle, Wilhelmina and Rania didn't see what Rose did, they didn't even notice that Vidia had been following them since they had left Fairytopia, Maiah and Princess had also followed. The War of the Fairies had destroyed the kingdom of Gnomewold, where Princess and her twin sister Maiah lived, Katja, Kayah and Kasina, had left Gnomeworld and became citizens of Fairytopia. Barbie and Midge, who had lived in Fairy Land had been captured by; King Theo of Troll Land, but Tinker Bell and the others rescued them. the war ended, when Katja married Prince Grede of Ogre Paradise. Now Tinker Bell and her new friends, must survive the journey through Gnowg, The land of Death, no fairy has ever survived the horrors of Gnowg before. But, are Tink and her friends smart and brave enough to survive, and will they return to Pixie Hollow alive? Will Rosetta remain in the grass forest where she will discover what is was she saw or will she catch up to her friends and continue the journey through Gnowg?

Chapter 1: Legend of the New World

Tink and her friends weren't sure if they would all make it back to Pixie Hollow, or if they would lose themselves to Gnowg. Periwinkle encourages her sister and their friends that they would make it back home. Firelily was the only one who thought that she wouldn't make it out of Gnowg alive, and back to her hut in Tinker's Nook. Midge and Barbie along with a new fairy by the name of, Bella, joined up with Tinker Bell and the others, Bella told her new friends about a legendary mystical Orb called, the Breath of Gnowg, that had been stolen by a warlock from Witch Castle almost twenty-five years ago, who had tried to destroy Gnowg and Neverland, he tried to use two legendary sources to destroy both, Gnowg and Neverland. Together, those two mystical items formed a weapon called, the New World. The items which are used to create this weapon are, The Pearl of Fate and the Breath of Gnowg, Tinker Bell realized that when she heard the Pearl of Fate among the names of the two items which made the New World weapon, that she and her friends had the first piece of that puzzle in their possession. Bella also mentioned that anyone who possessed both pieces of the weapon could use them to bring destruction and desolation to any world of choice or perhaps even create another, Tink had no idea that such a weapon ever existed, nor did anyone else. Bella knew that it was real, only because, Prince Grede and Bella's father had built the Breath of Gnowg, and created the Pearl of Fate, The only four people who knew of it's existance were, Bella, Noti (Bella's Dad), Prince Grede and, Naute the Horrible, the warlock, who stole the Breath of Gnowg. Tinker Bell had heard that Naute was mean and nasty to everyone in all twelve of Neverland's realms. Naute didn't know about the creation of a thirteenth realm called, Pixie Hollow, but he soon will.

Chapter 2: Tinker Bell's Parents

Naute, was once married to Clarion, the last Princess of Gnowg, after Clarion and Naute got divorced, Clarion had used the New World to create another realm which she named Pisaie Greshk, meaning, A new hollow of Life she built a castle, out of a hollow tree, Clarion began to dig her castle's foundation, she wasn't even five inches deep, when suddenly a magical dust shot out of the hole and soon she was covered with it. Clarion suddenly grew wings, and next thing she realized was that she was floating above the ground, she then realized that the tree had a magic touch to it, the dust from the tree had caused her to float six inches in the air, she decided to rename her new home, she changed the name to Pixie Hollow, and made herself, Queen of that realm. Naute didn't know that Clarion was about to have a baby. Clarion gave Naute, a son and two daughters, who she named, Terrence, Periwinkle and Bell, Clarion took her son and two daughters to a land known as Earth, where they could grow into pixies, Clarion was placing them in different parts of the Earth, Bell and Periwinkle were placed in London being twins, and Terrence was suppose to be placed in Boston, but when Clarion was about to put her son in Boston, a young baby boy named Peter saw Clarion carrying a speck of Pixe dust and he suddenly laughed and Terrence was beginning to grow. Clarion saw that her son was growing, so she flew back to Pixie Hollow, and let him become a fairy, she welcomed the new arrival, and named him, Terrence. Then she told him that his duty was to make sure all fairies were portioned out a cup a day of Pixie dust, then she left to return to Neverland. After Clarion returned to Neverland, she searched every realm looking for any other survivors from her home world, Gnowg, when she found more survivors she told them about a new realm named, Pixie Hollow, where they could thrive, they packed up what little they had and left for Pixie Hollow with Clarion, when they had all got settled down in their new homes, they were summoned to the giant Pixie dust tree where they would await the arrival of two new Pixies. Meanwhile, In London, England a young baby girl was being put to bed by her parents, suddenly the baby laughs and sends a flower petal and a water droplet soaring through the sky towards Neverland and Pixie Hollow. Vidia a fast flying fairy had been sent to guide the new arrivals to Pixie Hollow, the first to arrive was the water droplet which was then transformed into a beautiful female with blonde hair, and the rest of that water droplet became a blue dress, Clarion welcomed the new arrival and named her Periwinkle, Periwinkle walked towards a small circle made of mushrooms and on top of each was a special item, the first item she went to was an Icicle, which lit up and Clarion told her that her talent was carving icicles in the cave of Icicles, where she would reside, after Periwinkle had taken her place with the Ice carving fairies, and then a white flower petal arrived, and took form of a girl with a bright yellow hair color, Clarion welcomed her as well and then magically the rest of the flower petal became a white dress, and she was named, Bell. Bell went over to the circle of talents and the first thing she went to was a small whirlwind of air, which faded when she touched it, next she walked to a bubble which popped upon her touch, she than began walking toward a flower and suddenly a nearby item had lit up and began to brighten as soon she turned around she saw that this item was a hammer. Clarion than told Bell that her talent was to make and tinker things as a Tinker fairy, Clarion than changed Bell's named to Tinker Bell. Both Tink and Periwinkle were 16 years of age when they took form of a fairy. Queen Clarion didn't tell Tink that she had a sister named, Periwinkle who carved icicles. Clarion wanted her to discover that for herself. Tinker Bell and Periwinkle were Queen Clarion and Naute the Horrible's twin daughters, although neither of them knew at the time, they were sisters, but when they had met and Tink discovered that Periwinkle was her twin sister, she had no idea that Periwinkle was keeping a big secret from everyone, including, Tink.

Chapter 3: The Secret Is Revealed

There were several things that Periwinkle had wanted to tell Tinker Bell about, and how they had been brought to the Main land after their birth so that they could develope their special talents, then they'd return to Pisaie Greshk (Pixie Hollow) to apply the talents that they developed on the Main land in their region of Pisaie Greshk, where they would master their techniques. Tink and Eerieah had both waited twenty years before their fateful meeting in the Winter Woods, when Tink and all of her pals, Vidia, (whoa, wait Vidia!? Is that even possible!?) and Terrence had also gone along but he didn't go with Tink and the others into the cave of Icicles, he instead returned to the Pixie dust tree, where he showered Pixie dust on everyone of his fellow fairies, Tink and her friends, Rosetta, Silvermist, Rania, Iridessa, Fawn, Patricia, Priscilla and Vidia all went into the cave of Icicles and Tink saw a Ice carving fairy who looked just like her, and when Tink saw the Ice fairies face she asked the Ice fairy, "what's your name?" Then she answered and said, "I am Periwinkle the Ice carving fairy, what's yours? Tink's reply was, "I'm Tinker Bell the Tinkering fairy." Periwinkle saw that Tink and herself looked exactly alike, than Tinker Bell asked her, "Are you who I think you are?" Periwinkle replied saying, "Who do you think I am, Tinker Bell?" When Rosetta saw that her friend, Tink and the newly acquainted fairy, Periwinkle looked very much identical. Tinker Bell pondered on what she would tell Periwinkle, and then she answered, "Periwinkle, I think that you are my twin sister, and I am very sure you are, because you and I are identical in our physical appearences." Periwinkle and Tink compared themselves to one another in a nearby ice mirror and sure enough, Tink and Periwinkle looked identical to each other. Tink looked at Periwinkle and asked, "When did you arrive in Pixie Hollow, Periwinkle?" there was no answer, Tink asked Periwinkle a second time, and then Periwinkle replied, I arrived the same day as you Tink, or should I say Bell, that was your name when you arrived, your arrival outfit was a white dress that had been the white flower petal you had been prior to your arrival here." When Tinker Bell heard Periwinkle say, that she arrived the same day as Periwinkle, she knew instantly that Periwinkle was infact, her sister, Tink walk over to her twin sister and hugged her, and said, "Periwink, I am proud to know you're my twin sister." Periwinkle chuckled at the nickname her twin sister had given to her, and than she said, "Thanks Tinkie, I am glad to know that I met you before I met our older brother." Tink's mouth dropped when she heard that the two of them had an older brother, and then Periwinkle told Tink that their brother's name was Terrence, and then Tink asked for Vidia to go get Terrence, Vidia left for Pixie Hollow along with Rosetta and Rania, when they got to the Pixie dust tree, Fairy Gary had told them that he sent Terrence on a delivery run to the Winter Woods, and that he would be back soon. Vidia said that her and Rosetta had just come from there and that they didn't see him, or they would've asked him to follow them. Fairy Gary asked Vidia, "Why are you looking for Terrence?" but before Vidia could get a word out Terrence, who was on his way back to the Pixie dust tree overheard that Vidia and Rosetta, two of Tinker Bell's friends had been looking for him and he asked Vidia, "Why are you and Rose searching for me?" Rosetta replied and said, "Terrence, don't freak out or anything, the reason we're looking for you is because, Your Sisters want to meet you." Terrence stood there in total shock, when he heard that he had sisters, he then asked where they both were at the exact moment, and for Rosetta and Vidia to take him there. Vidia, Rosetta and Terrence, were all on their way to the Winter Woods when suddenly Tink had shown up in a big hurry and that was Terrence had realized that there must've been a snow storm in the Winter Woods. Tink took Terrence by the hand and said, "Come on Terrence, Our sister Periwinkle wants to meet you." Terrence stopped all of a sudden when he heard Tinker Bell, his girlfriend, say that their sister was wanting to meet him, he looked at Tink and said, "Tink, what do you mean our sister wants to meet me?" The reply was, "Terrence, I can't be your girlfriend anymore, because, I'm your youngest sister, Bell, and my twin sister, Periwinkle is your younger sister, but you are the oldest of us three." Tinker Bell, her brother, Terrence and Vidia were just walking into the cave of Icicles, when Periwinkle stepped out of the shadows and said, Terr, it's me, your little sister Periwink, I see that you've already met our youngest sister, Bell, Our mother is Queen Clarion, and I'm ashamed to say that our father is the warlock, Naute the Horrible, but who cares anyway right?" Terrence looked, behind him only to see his mother, Queen Clarion smiling at the three of them, she said, "Terrence, you Periwinkle and Bell will no longer have to perform your duties, because you are of the royal bloodline of Gnowg, I of course, being the last surviving heir to that kingdom have thus created a new realm to call home, I am Princess Clarion of Gnowg, the land of plenty, or as it is now known thanks to your father as the land of Death, I am Queen Clarion of both Pixie Hollow and Gnowg."

Chapter 4: Naute the Magnificent

Bell, Terrence and Periwinkle had finally learned the truth about their lives and who they were, Terrence realizing that if his mother was of a royal bloodline, that he and his siblings were also royalty, Bell turned to her mother and said, "I was wondering, will we ever meet dad?" Clarion's eyes were wide open and bloodshot as if she had seen a ghost, and then she answered, "Bell, your father isn't even a bad person, his evil twin brother, Prince Grede who is the only wizard to rule a land that is full of ogres and orcs, Grede had threatened the very existence of Neverland, your father tried to stop him by destroying Ogre Paradise and by mistake he destroyed his home and mine instead, the survivors of both realms declared him a murderer, a thief, and a tyrant of corruption, and they disgraced, accused and exiled him, feeling everyone had abandoned him, he left me, the night that Terrence had turn a year old, I took the three of you to Earth, so you could develope your talents and then you would be called home to Pixie Hollow, your father loved the three of you very much but he felt that everyone including, me had abandoned and exiled him, so he left us and he secluded himself in a castle made of pure ice, which he named, Witch Castle, to this day Witch Castle is still his place of seclusion, it is located here in the Winter Woods on a mountain named, Warlock Watch. I hear him calling you three to him, you must go to him, but before you do, you should know his real name is Naute the Magnificent, not Naute the Horrible, I love all three of you."

Chapter 5: The Journey to Witch Castle

As soon as the conversation ended, Vidia came forth and said to all of them mainly Tink, "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you in the past, My father, Prince Grede abadoned my mother and me, but I won't let my father's abandonment get the best of me anymore, I promise, I will be the best cousin you have Tink, all I ask is for you to forgive me." When Bell heard that Vidia was her cousin, and heard Vidia's apology she said, "Vidia, I forgive you, and I will help bring our family back together, if it's the last thing I ever do!" Vidia joined her cousins on their journey to Witch Castle, but first they had to cross through the forbidden region known as Ogre Paradise which took up a small part of the Winter Woods, as they crossed into their uncle's territory, Prince Grede saw that there were trespassers in his land and he ordered them to be arrested and brought before him, Bell and the others were captured and brought before Prince Grede, who had demanded why they were crossing his territory, Bell spoke in response to his question, "I know what you did to my family Grede, and I am ashamed to call you my uncle." then Vidia spoke and said, " Father, because of your abandoning of me and mom, I have been a horrible cousin to my cousins, Periwinkle, Terrence and Bell, their your nieces and nephew and I ask that you abandon whatever may have caused you to leave our family and hate uncle Naute, I know you still care about our family, so please dad, come back to the family and let there be peace in our lives once more!" Vidia's words, brought pain to her father's heart, and he begged for forgiveness from all of his family and the people of his kingdom, then when everyone forgave him he released his daughter and his brother's children and asked once again why they were crossing his territory, only this time he was calm. Bell told him, "My siblings, and I are going to see our dad, Vidia came along to try and make amends with you, and now that it has happened it would be best that you make amends with your own brother, my father Naute." Grede told them, "I'm coming with you to see my brother, I just hope that he will forgive of my wrong doing and that we can all once again live in peace." Bell, Terrence, Periwinkle, Vidia and Grede all went to Warlock Watch, and to their surprise Naute had been waiting for all of them to show up, when Grede saw his brother, he ran with tears in his eyes toward him and fell to his knees and begged forgiveness, thinking that his brother wouldn't forgive him he cried with a loud voice, "Naute, I did you and our entire family wrong and I beg you to forgive me, I know you may not, but I am truely truely sorry for eveything I've done to hurt you and our family." To Grede's dismay, his brother walked up to him and with tears of forgiveness in his eyes, he placed a hand on Grede's shoulder and said, "Grede, I do forgive you and I know you are truely sincere to us as a family, and I'm sure they've already forgave you as well." and then Bell heard her dad and uncle both say, "Let's go home."

Chapter 6: The Celebration

Bell and her family were once again at peace with each other, they all turned and headed toward Pixie Hollow, and their true home, before they left Warlock Watch, Grede gave Naute the Breath of Gnowg, and told him, "I believe it's time to restore life to Gnowg, don't you Naute?" Naute nodded in agreement, and than accepted the Breath of Gnowg, he then said, "There's one piece left that I need to complete the New World device." Bell removed a small brown sack from her belt and untied it, she removed the Pearl of Fate from the sack and said, "Dad, I've been holding this for a year now and it's time I return it to you, here." To Bell's surprise, her father said, "Bell, it is your time to use this, you are the one who will return life to Gnowg." He gave his daughter the Breath of Gnowg, and he merged them together to form a staff, this staff was known as, the New World, and Bell waved the staff over her head and said, "Life be restored to the world of Gnowg, and my father's homeworld." Suddenly, green grass and trees grew and life had be restored to her mother's homeworld Gnowg, Bell's father left for Gnomeland and when he returned he said, "Bell, thanks to you, Gnowg, and Gnomeworld are the way they were before I accidently destroyed them." Bell ran to her dad and hugged him than she said, "Everyone, let's all go home!" They all continued walking towards Pixie Hollow, when they were only two miles from the Pixie dust tree Terrence had went to where the fountain of Pixie dust was located and he jumped in it. because of the flying had caused him to use all of his Pixie dust, and when Queen Clarion, saw her husband, Naute, her daughters, Periwinkle and Bell, her niece, Vidia and her brother-in-law, Grede she flew out to meet them. Terrence seeing his mother going to meet the others jumped out of the fountain and flew after her. Clarion looked at her husband for a moment and then she kissed him and then she went over to Grede and told him, "Grede, I forgive for what you did." she hugged him and welcomed him home, then she said aloud, Let's Celebrate the reunion of our family!" Naute spoke up and said, "Clarion, I want to show you something." Clarion followed after him along with the others, he took her to Gnowg and showed her how it was no longer dead but living, and then she asked, "Naute, was it you or Grede who restored the life of my homeworld?" Naute and Grede both spoke and said, "It was, your daughter, Bell who did." Clarion than walked over to Bell and thanked her for restoring the world of Gnowg back to normal, than she turned and said, "Is Gnomeworld back to normal as well, Naute?" Bell replied, " Mom, when I restored Gnowg, I also restored Gnomeworld." Clarion smiled and said, Now everything is as it should be, all but one thing, our lost loved ones." Naute looked at his wife and said, "Clarion, it is not possible to bring someone back to life." Bell looked over to her mom and dad and told them, "Actually, it is possible, only I have used the Pearl of Fate's true power, which restores life to someone who has died, When Vidia was killed during the war, I used the Pearl of Fate to bring her back to life. I bet if the Pearl of Fate can bring back the dead, than so can the Breath of Gnowg." She took the Breath of Gnowg and the Pearl of Fate in her hands and then she spoke with a loud voice, Bring my loved one who have passed on back to life and back to us!" All around, everyone in her family that died during the war and Gnowg's destruction, had come back to life and there was a very happy family reunion. Bell met her dad's family and her mom's family and she finally realized that everything was truely back to the way it was. The family had been restored and all the lost loved ones too, along with both of her parent's homeworlds, everything was as it should be once again, and everyone lived happily in peace.

The End

Epilogue:

Bell had changed her named back to Tinker Bell, and during the peaceful time of celebration there was trouble brewing in Neverland, A young boy by the name of Peter Pan was being chased by a pirate named Captain James Hook, Peter had been flying over Pixie Hollow when Captain Hook shot him down, Peter began to fall, soon Peter was on the ground and everyone in Pixie Hollow came to see if was alright, suddenly Captian Hook saw fairies gathering around Peter and he saw one fairy in particular who was angry that her home was destroyed and that some of her family members had been killed including, her mother, father, and brother. Tinker Bell was going to lose her temper. Hook saw that this one fairy was going to lose her temper and he pointed his gun at her and fired, Peter moved Tinker Bell out of the way and saved her life, Tink thanked him, and told him that she was in his debt, so Peter told her, "I am going to leave Neverland for a while Tink." Tink swore a life debt to Peter Pan and than she said goodbye to Periwinkle and all of her friends, then she left and began a new journey, with Peter Pan.


End file.
